cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Paradox
The Order of the Paradox (TOP) is a democratic alliance dedicated to the protection and betterment of its members in times of war and peace. It is the unofficial alliance of the Paradox Interactive Forums, although anyone may join. The Order of the Paradox Charter Preamble We, the sovereign nations of the Order of the Paradox (TOP), in order to further the interests of brotherhood, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for the Order of the Paradox. With full acknowledgment of the seperation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Application To apply for membership in the Order, each nation must post the following information in the TOP sign-up thread: 1. Nation name; 2. Ruler name; 3. All current or formerly held alliance memberships, if any; 4. All current wars involving the applying nation, if any; and 5. Any other information required by the Grand Hospitaller. Section 2: Membership A. The Order is the unofficial alliance of the Paradox Interactive Forums. 1. The Order derives its enthusiasm for role-play and strategy gaming from Paradox Interactive, and the Order endeavors to maintain its strong ties to that community. 2. Members of the Paradox Interactive Forums shall not be denied membership in the Order without just cause. B. The Order is an open and welcoming alliance. 1. Any nation, regardless of affiliation with Paradox Interactive, may be admitted to the Order consistent with the policies of the Paradox Council. Upon the challenge of any member, a nation’s admittance may be subject to a 2/3 vote of the Paradox Council. 2. Nations admitted under Section 2B of this Article are entitled to the same privileges and rights as nations admitted under Section 2A of this Article. C. Membership in other alliances is inconsistent with membership in The Order of the Paradox and, thus, is not permitted. D. All nations within the Order agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member violating any clause within this document may be subject to disciplinary action by the Paradox Council. Article II: Government Structure The Order of the Paradox will be governed by a Paradox Council and General Assembly. Section 1: Paradox Council The Paradox Council shall consist of an executive and ministers, elected by the member nations, possessing the administerial powers of the Order. The Council includes: A. The Grandmaster The Grandmaster of the Paradox Council is an elected position held for a term of two months. The Grandmaster holds final executive power over the Paradox Council. This chief executive is responsible for representing the alliance in international negotiations, coordinating the operation of the Council, determining the administrative policies of the Order, act as the Commander in Chief of the Order's armed conflicts, and see to the enforcement of this Charter. B. Council Ministers All Council Ministers are elected by the members of the Order for a term of two months. 1. Grand Hospitaller The Grand Hospitaller is responsible for admission of new Order members, coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between Order members, and aiding the Grandmaster in enforcing this Charter. The Grand Hospitaller also has the power to collect intelligence from non-member nations and alliances. The Grand Hospitaller is responsible for the communication of this information as well as general world news to member nations and the Paradox Council. 2. Grand Chancellor The Grand Chancellor shall have the power to coordinate negotiations with other alliances and nations. The Grand Chancellor shall make suggestions regarding foreign policy to the Grandmaster and General Assembly and provide assements of possible threats to the Order. The Grand Chancellor shall also have the power to appoint and control ambassadors. Ambassadors are responsible for negotiations with other alliances and non-member nations. The Grand Chancellor is also responsible for supervising armed conflicts the Order has entered, tracking wars involving individual member nations, coordinating military assistance between member nations, advising the Grandmaster on military matters, and assisting in threat assessments. C. Order of Succession In the event of an emergency and vacancy exists within the Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: :1. Grandmaster :2. Grand Hospitaller; :3. Grand Chancellor; Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, or those extending beyond the length of term, the Grandmaster may appoint a substitute. Section 2: Non-Voting Council Members In addition to the Grandmaster, Grand Hospitaller, and Grand Chancellor, who compose the voting members of the Paradox Council, there shall also be four non-voting members of the Council. These non-voting members may be consulted on any and all Council business, and are entilted to all privileges and accesses afforded to voting members of the Council, but they may not vote in matters that require a vote of the Council, and they may not second motions that require a second by the Council or its members. A. Grand Defender The Grand Defender has principal responsibility for organizing TOP action in hostilities; he may also, at the discretion of the Grand Chancellor, assist with other Grand Chancellor responsibilities. The Grand Defender shall be appointed by the Grand Chancellor and confirmed by majority vote of the General Assembly. The Grand Defender’s term begins when confirmed by the General Assembly, and ends when his successor receives confirmation. B. Grand Treasurer The Grand Treasurer has principal responsibility for organizing TOP banking and financial activities, including the accumulation of a surplus fund for use in emergencies; he may also, at the discretion of the Grand Hospitaller, assist with other Grand Hospitaller responsibilities. The Grand Treasurer shall be appointed by the Grand Hospitaller and confirmed by majority vote of the General Assembly. The Grand Treasurer’s term begins when confirmed by the General Assembly, and ends when his successor receives confirmation. C. Grand Inductor The Grand Inductor has principal responsibility for recruitment and training of new members. The Grand Inductor shall be appointed by the Grand Hospitaller and confirmed by majority vote of the General Assembly. The Grand Inductor’s term begins when confirmed by the General Assembly, and ends when his successor receives confirmation. D. Grand Legate The Grand Legate will act as an assistant to the Grand Chancellor in the operation and supervision of the diplomatic corps; at the discretion of the Grand Chancellor, the Grand Legate may also assist the Grand Chancellor in other functions in the area of foreign affairs. The Grand Legate shall be appointed by the Grand Chancellor and confirmed by majority vote of the General Assembly. The Grand Legate’s term begins when confirmed by the General Assembly, and ends when his successor receives confirmation. E. Councillor-at-Large The Councillor-at-Large has general governmental and ministerial duties. His primary responsibility is serving as an effective liaison between the General Assembly and the Council; he may also, at the discretion of any voting or non-voting member of the Council, assist with that member’s responsibilities. The Councilor-at-Large shall be elected by the General Assembly in a separate election held after the general elections described in Article III; his term begins upon election, and ends when the next government takes office. Section 3: General Assembly A: All Order members in good standing are admitted to the General Assembly, the legislative chamber of the Order. Each member nation holds one vote. B: A Order member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C: A motion to amend the Charter seconded by two Council members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. D: Any other motion seconded by four Order members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes Order law with a simple majority of voters. E: The Grandmaster retains veto power for any legislative changes. A veto may be overturned by the General Assembly upon a 2/3 majority vote. Section 4: The Heptagon A. The Heptagon is the voting chamber of The Order’s legislative branch. All completed motions and treaties must pass through and obtain a simple majority vote from this chamber before becoming Order law. B. All Heptagon voting shall be made in public and viewable to all GA members. It shall not take the form of a poll, rather all votes shall be cast through forum posts. In addition to their vote, Heptagon members are encouraged to supply a reasoning or justification for their decision. C. The Heptagon is made up of seven elected members, numbered 1 through 7, of the General Assembly. No person may simultaneously hold Heptagon membership and any of the following: Grandmaster, Council Minister, or Non-voting Council Member. D. Notwithstanding Subsection D, Heptagon membership holds a term of three months. Terms shall be staggered such that no more than 3 heptagonal seats are up for election during a single month. E. The first session of The Heptagon shall have unique membership terms. At the unanimous discretion of The Council, first session members shall be assigned their seat number. Terms for these seats will be as follows: :a. Seats one and two shall have a term of one month :b. Seats three and four shall have a term of two months :c. Seats five, six, and seven shall have a term of three months F. The Grandmaster retains veto power over any and all passed legislation. A veto may be overturned by the General Assembly upon a 2/3 majority vote. Article III: Elections A. Election Cycles a. Council Minister and Grandmaster elections shall occur every two months, to coincide with the expiration of government terms. b. Heptagon elections shall occur at the end of every month, to coincide with the expiration of membership terms. Because Heptagon terms are staggered, no more than 3 chamber seats will be up for election during any single month. B. Elections shall consist of nomination, campaigning, and voting phases, on a schedule determined by the Grandmaster or his designee, but no phase shall last less than 72 hours. C. No Order member may be nominated or nominate himself for more than two Paradox Council and/or Heptagon positions. Only members of the General Assembly are eligible for nomination. Any nomination that is seconded by another General Assembly member and accepted by the nominated individual is moved forward to the campaign and voting phases D. The Grandmaster is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of all elections, with the exception of any election in which he runs for reelection to the same or other post. In the case of a Grandmaster running for reelection to the same or other post, the highest ranking council member that does not run for the position in question or a member of good standing that does not run and is seconded by all applicants will be responsible for the transparency of the election for that position. E. General Assembly members may cast one vote for each Office. In the case of Heptagon elections, each assembly member may cast one vote for each seat up for election. F. The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the Grandmaster will cast the tie-breaking vote. :a. Special Provisions for Heptagon Elections ::b. All individuals who are passed to the voting phase of Heptagon Elections are eligible for simultaneous vote. ::c.After voting, open Heptagon seat positions shall be assigned in numerical order starting with the most voted nation and going downwards until all seat positions are filled. G. The Grandmaster or Grand Hospitaller shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners may enter office immediately or, upon request of the incoming Grandmaster, may arrange for a transition period of not more than 72 hours Article IV: War A: The Order endorses peace between its members. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member nation or any member of a friendly alliance. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Order members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. C: Member nations shall not declare war on non-member nations unless: :1. The member nation has been attacked by the target of the declaration or :2. The member nation has consulted and obtained express permission by a majority of the Paradox Council or :3. The member nation has consulted and obtained a full alliance declaration of war from the General Assembly signed by the Grandmaster. Article V: Foreign Aid 1. The Order offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations. 2. Non-member nations may request aid from the Order, and the Order shall grant such aid upon the determination of the General Assembly. History and Culture See Also: Former Government of The Order of the Paradox Brief History The Order, Paradoxia, The Order of the Paradox, more commonly referred to as TOP originally hails from the Paradox Interactive forums. In the beginning nearly every member of The Order came from there. TOP still retains a substantial part of the original core group and although it has become more cosmopolitan during the course of its history, it retains its strong ties to Paradox games and forums. TOP was unofficially formed on May 19th 2006, and officially on CN forums on May 31th 2006. It remained isolated for most of its first half-year of existence, with incidents that were brief in duration and minor in scope. In November 2006 that changed with the signing of the "Non-Treaty Treaty" with the New Pacific Order. NPO had help to set up TOP during our early days. This was TOP's first and for a very long time, only, MDP (excluding multilateral treaties). About a month later, TOP signed the World Unity Treaty and it is through its membership in The Initiative that the Order reached its greatest achievements to this date. Great War II started for TOP when GATO declared war on every single member of the Initiative. While TOP was a bit undecided about what its role in that war would be, GATO's entrance made the choice an easy one. While TOP lacked GATO's massiveness in NS and member count, it was made up for by having high strength nations, active members, and high levels of cooperation, morale and discipline. TOP's military was capable and sent one high strength nation after another into disarray. The Non-Treaty Treaty and WUT was TOP's way of saying hello diplomatically, and GWII was TOP's way of showing what it could do militarily. After these events the Order amended its charter to allow admitting nations not affiliated with Paradox Interactive. Then GW3 came along, with a Legion sneak attack on TOP and FAN, again setting TOP up against the biggest adversary on the opposing side. The Order performed well, as it was organized and regrouped based on the experience from it's first war. Following the war TOP entered a time of peace, broken up by a brief day long military encounter with a splinter faction that broke off under circumstances that could not be tolerated. TOP remained neutral in the Initiative attack on VE and on FAN (although aiding those allies that had been struck by nuclear weapons). In between these two happenings the Order's second MDP was signed, this time with a long standing friend on Orange, IRON. This was the result of a long process conducting by major orange alliances like TOP to stabilise and unify the orange team via the Orange Unity Treaty and a senate sharing agreement between TOP, ODN, and IRON. Around this time, TOP found new and great friends in FOK! and Grämlins. This friendship led to to MDPs with both alliances, and together with Grämlins and others, work was started on the next big step TOP would make in foreign affairs. In internal affairs the Heptagon was introduced in August 2007 in an attempt to streamline the legislative process. It has been a great success and has allowed our democracy to run more efficiently. Between the creation of the Heptagon and the beginning of the Unjust War, TOP signed its fifth MDP, this time with the Old Guard. Then came the Unjust War which broke WUT apart and forced TOP to make a very difficult choice. In the end, after reviewing all the ups and down, neutrality in the conflict was deemed to be the best course of action. Much of the time after that was invested in re-aligning The Order in the post-war political landscape. The establishment of Citadel with FCC, Grämlins and Old Guard came not shortly after, and work on what eventually became the Continuum was begun, with TOP playing a significant role in its formation along with NPO. Paradox Culture TOP has a diverse and unique culture within CN. The internal community of TOP is regarded as one of the best reasons to join the alliance. Many older members are more than willing to offer support and aid to the smaller nations and newer members. TOP is a very active alliance with many things going on. Many members play Paradox Games and share hints and tips for their favorite games. An AAR subforum allows for people (even non-TOPers) to post AARs for PI games and discuss strategies. TOP has a Chapter House where members can go and spam to their hearts content. A member of TOP may join any Chapter they desire, and the various games and competitions between them allows for members to have fun and friendship in a relaxed and (somewhat) family-friendly atmosphere. The largest internal debate is over the preferences of Beer versus Mead and which is tastier. The platypus is a beloved animal within the halls of TOP and many members use the platypus for a sig or avatar. Military History See Also Former Government of The Order of the Paradox Category: The Order of the Paradox category:Alliances category:Orange team alliances